Duel
Duel est le treizième épisode de la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Giles emmène les Tueuses Potentielles dans le désert pour une expérience mystique. Kennedy prétend être malade pour échapper à l'expédition. Il s'agit en fait d'une ruse pour pouvoir rester seule avec Willow. Les deux jeunes femmes sortent au Bronze boire un verre. Buffy discute avec Spike, toujours enchaîné au sous-sol, mais sa puce se déclenche sans raison au milieu de leur discussion. Un peu plus tard, elle recommence à mal fonctionner, causant à Spike de terribles douleurs. Buffy cherche alors à joindre Riley. En rentrant à la maison Summers, Kennedy embrasse Willow. Celle-ci prend alors l'apparence de Warren. Willow est prise de panique et s'enfuit de la maison mais Kennedy la rejoint. Elles se rendent ensemble à une réunion de sorcières où Willow a la surprise de voir Amy. Celle-ci tente d'aider Willow à l'aide de la magie. Au contraire, le sort semble renforcer la personnalité de Warren qui envahit de plus en plus Willow. Celle-ci s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Pendant ce temps, Spike et Buffy se rendent dans les anciens locaux de l'Initiative où ils sont attaqués par un démon. De plus, un appel reçu d'Angleterre provoque les suspicions du Scooby-gang à l'encontre de Giles. Ils ne se souviennent plus si celui-ci a touché quelqu'un depuis son retour et se demandent s'il ne pourrait pas être une incarnation de la Force. Alex, Anya, Dawn et Andrew se rendent alors dans le désert pour le retrouver. Arrivés là-bas, ils plaquent Giles au sol et s'aperçoivent avec soulagement qu'il est bien tangible. De son côté, Buffy, après avoir réussi à tuer le démon, tombe nez à nez avec des militaires qui lui donnent le choix sur la façon d'aider Spike : réparer la puce ou bien l'enlever. Kennedy discute avec Amy et découvre que celle-ci sait sur elle des choses qu'elle ne lui a pas révélées. Amy avoue alors qu'elle est responsable de l'état de Willow, lui ayant jeté un sort qui s'active quand elle se sent coupable. Kennedy tente de l'arrêter mais Amy la téléporte dans le jardin des Summers au moment où Willow/Warren, armé(e) d'un pistolet, y arrive également. Willow s'apprête à la tuer mais Kennedy arrive à la convaincre que ce qu'elles ont fait n'est pas une trahison envers Tara et lui rend sa véritable apparence en l'embrassant à nouveau. Apparitions Personnages *Vaughne *Ira Rosenberg (mentionné) *Sheila Rosenberg (mentionnée) Organisation et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Filles de Gaia *Observateur *Initiative Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Sorcière *Démon **Messagers de la Mort (mentionnés) Lieux *Désert *Le Bronze *Maison des Summers *Université de Sunnydale *Meyer Sports and Tackle Armes et Objets *Lampe *Pistolet *3PCE187 Sortilèges et Rituels *Barrière de protection *Malédiction de pénitence Morts *Un démon de l'Initiative, empalé par Buffy Le Saviez-vous ? *Le titre original de l'épisode fait référence à des paroles de la chanson Disarm des Smashing Pumpkins. *Pour Joss Whedon, cet épisode traite de la douleur et de la culpabilité que l'on peut ressentir à continuer d’avancer et de vivre sa vie après la perte d’un être cher. *L'acteur Anthony Stewart Head avait l'interdiction de toucher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il passait à l'écran. Joss Whedon lui avait dit qu'il voulait semer le doute dans l'esprit des téléspectateurs pour développer l'idée qu'on ne sait pas où le méchant se trouve. Pour Tony Head, l'expérience est assez difficile. *Chaque scène avec Willow/Warren a été filmé deux fois. La première avec Alyson Hannigan et la deuxième avec Adam Busch. À cause de ce procédé, le tournage de cet épisode a été beaucoup plus long. Dans une interview pour la BBC, l'actrice Elizabeth Anne Allen, qui joue Amy, a confié que « tout devait être vraiment parfait. Les gestes, les déplacements… tout devait être exactement pareil sinon on devait refaire la scène. » *Dans les commentaires du DVD, le directeur David Solomon a fait remarqué qu'Iyari Limon, qui joue le rôle de Kennedy, a du faire beaucoup de bisou dans cet épisode. Il a même dit qu'elle avait plaisanté en disant que ses lèvres lui faisaient mal à force d'embrasser Alyson Hannigan et Adam Busch. *Alors que cet épisode est énormément centré sur Willow, l'intrigue se concentre aussi beaucoup sur Spike. *Un court dialogue entre Giles et Dawn a été coupé : Giles : « Well, thank goodness I needn't worry myself with the idea of bad things happening in my absence. You getting shot, for example. Or throwing everybody in the basement and trying to kill them. Or Willow turning evil... » Dawn : « Oooh, don't forget, Anya turned evil too. » * Une ligne de Willow a également été coupé : Willow : « The chip operates on intent, and Spike didn’t intend to hurt… » Chronologie * Dans cet épisode, un énorme doute plane dans l’esprit du groupe qui pense que Giles est en réalité La Force. En effet, a aucun moment depuis le début de la saison, Giles n’a pas touché quoi que ce soit, semant ainsi le doute dans les téléspectateurs. Finalement, il s’avère qu’il est bien vivant et que ce n’est pas la Force. * La quête initiatique au cours de laquelle Giles emmène les Tueuses Potentielles dans le désert rappelle celle de l’épisode La Quête, où il fait la même chose avec Buffy, et une allusion est faite à cet épisode. * L’épisode marque le début de la relation romantique entre Willow et Kennedy, qui échangent leur premier baiser, Willow arrivant définitivement à surmonter sa douleur d’avoir perdue Tara et sa culpabilité d’avoir tué Warren. * C’est aussi la fin de la période « puce » pour Spike, qui se fait enfin retirer la puce que lui avait implantée l’Initiative plus de trois ans auparavant. * Cet épisode marque la 8ème et dernière apparition de Amy dans la série. Mais Amy reviendra dans la saison 8. * On apprend dans la saison 8 que Amy et Warren avaient concocté ce petit plan de vengeance contre Willow tous les deux. * À la fin de l’épisode, quand Willow entre dans le jardin avec le pistolet, elle dit exactement la même que qu’avait dit Warren dans l’épisode Rouge passion avant de tirer sur Buffy et Tara. * Nous revoyons le groupe de sorcières de l’Université appelées les Filles de Gaia. Elles apparaissent pour la première fois dans l’épisode Un silence de mort de la saison 4. Musiques *Aberdeen – « Cities and Buses » *Aberdeen – « Sink or Float » *Robert Duncan – « Kissed to Life » Citations en:The Killer in Me nl:The Killer in Me de:Der Mörder in mir Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7